


Various Mediavengers Miscellany Part 3

by nottonyharrison



Series: MediAvengers [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, MediAvengers, in universe media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: I'm back for round three! More clippings from the MCU's newsstands. Suspend your disbelief for a moment and let yourself imagine.





	1. The Hollywood Reporter, July 22 2016




	2. Politico Magazine, March/April 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t’s 2018. The world is constantly ending, magazines have stopped caring about profanity on the cover, and the US is still making everything about themselves.


	3. Life Magazine, February 5 1945

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vintage cover, featuring a WWII image of ‘Captain America’ Steve Rogers and Howling commandos Gabe Jones, James Barnes, Timothy ‘Dum Dum’ Dugan, and an unnamed soldier. This issue was printed before news broke that Captain America had been officially deemed Missing in Action.


	4. TIME Magazine, December 17 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With half the population gone in a global ash cloud, TIME and most of the remaining media honestly Just Stop Giving a F**k


End file.
